


Rollkragen und Überraschungen

by bananas_are_love



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, M/M, Turtlenecks are important, What happens in the CIA HQ stays in the CIA HQ, Writing In German Feels Strange And Somehow Wrong, Writing This Just Happened
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_love/pseuds/bananas_are_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr ist für Überraschungen gut. Charles merkt das schnell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollkragen und Überraschungen

Erik Lehnsherr war offensichtlich für Überraschungen gut.

 

Nicht, dass Charles das nicht von dem Moment an gewusst hätte, als er seine Arme um diesen ungewöhnlich schmalen Körper schloss und verzweifelt versuchte, Erik aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Die Überraschung in diesem Moment waren Eriks Gedanken gewesen: Ein wilder Strudel aus Entschlossenheit und Wut und Leidenschaft. Charles sah alles, eine glückliche Kindheit, eine schreckliche Jugend, viele hübsche Mädchen, einige hübsche Jungen, ein großes Schiff, die Freiheitsstatue, wütende Mossad-Agenten, Paris, Manchester, Tokio, Genf, Argentinien. 

Als die beiden sich später an Deck gegenüberstanden, folgte die nächste Überraschung: Erik war unglaublich anziehend. Ein Körper, der größer wirkte, als er war. Wachsame Augen, irgendwo zwischen grau, blau und einem hellen Grün. Große Hände mit langen, eleganten Fingern. Und vor allem: eine Ausstrahlung, wie Charles sie bisher eher selten gespürt hatte. Tödlich, ja, aber beachtlich. 

Nachdem sie sich aufgewärmt hatten, reichte Raven beiden jeweils einen Stapel von Charles' Kleidung, die sie schnell und willkürlich aus seinem Koffer gezogen hatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf sah Charles, wie Erik einen seiner schwarzen Rollkragenpullover über den Kopf zog.  
Erik sah seinen Blick, und grinste wie ein Haifisch. Sicherlich sollte so ein Grinsen nicht so anziehend wirken.

 

Trotzdem schaffte Erik es noch einmal, Charles zu überraschen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Erik sein Interesse entweder sofort oder nie zeigen würde - Sodomie war immerhin strafbar, und auch wenn Charles zweifelsohne Eriks Interesse an Männern in seinen Erinnerungen bemerkt hatte, konnten sie sich keine lange Zeit des Werbens und Flirtens leisten. Es war nicht an der Zeit dafür, Erik wirkte uninteressiert an ihren Bestrebungen, der CIA zu helfen und würde sowieso sein eigenes Ding durchziehen. Charles fand sich damit ab; zwar hatte er irgendetwas in Eriks Gedanken gespürt, was ihn hoffen ließ, dass er endlich, endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn verstand, ihm ebenbürtig war... Aber er würde ihn gehen lassen. Charles sagte Erik, was er dachte und dass er ihn ziehen lassen würde, hielt sich von da an aus seinem Kopf heraus und bereitete sich darauf vor, am nächsten Morgen die Erinnerungen an Erik aus den Köpfen aller, außer Raven, zu löschen. Das war das mindeste, was er für Erik tun konnte. 

 

Das letzte, was Charles erwartete, war zu hören, wie seine Tür sich öffnete, als er später am Abend in seinem engen, harten CIA-Bett lag.   
Ein Lichtstrahl fiel auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, der er sein Gesicht zugewandt hatte. Stiefelabsätze klickerten leise auf dem Linoleum, der Lichtstrahl verschwand und die Tür schien sich wieder zu schließen. Stoff raschelte und fiel zu Boden, und Charles Matratze sank zu einer Seite ab. Für einen Moment hielt er nur den Atem an, dann lüftete sich seine Decke und er spürte, wie ein harter, warmer Körper sich von hinten an seinen Flanellschlafanzug presste. Eine sehr raue, tiefe Stimme mischte sich mit dem Gefühl von Stoppeln an seinem Ohr, und den Sinn der Worte konnte Charles erst begreifen, als starke Arme sich von hinten um ihn schlossen und ihm ein Stoffbündel in die Hände drückten: "Ich konnte doch nicht gehen, ohne Dir deinen Pullover zurückzubringen. Ich habe schließlich Manieren." 

Charles konnte sich, trotz der Erregung, die ihn mittlerweile erfasst hatte, die nächste Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: "Nun ja, wenn du unter Manieren verstehst, vollkommen unbekleidet zu bekleideten Männern ins Bett zu steigen."

Erik schien hinter ihm leise in sich hineinzulachen. "Das lässt sich ändern", flüsterten die Stoppeln wieder in Charles' Ohr, und die großen Hände, die Charles auf dem Schiffsdeck so bewundert hatten, fingen an, langsam die Knöpfe seines Schlafanzugoberteils aufzuknöpfen und das Band seiner Hose zu öffnen.   
Mit diesen Manieren konnte Charles leben, auf jeden Fall.

Das allein war schon erstaunlich genug, die wahre Überraschung aber war Eriks Art und Weise, wie er sich im Bett benahm. Charles hätte die gleiche Leidenschaft, die Wut und Entschlossenheit erwartet, mit der Erik ein U-Boot aus dem Wasser hatte ziehen wollen. Aber nachdem er sorgfältig, aber möglichst schnell Charles aus seinem Pajama gepellt hatte, hatte Erik ihn in seinen Armen auf die andere Seite gedreht, sodass sich ihre Blicke trafen. Charles fiel kein anderes Wort ein, Eriks Blick war erwartungsvoll. Er lag einfach dort, warm und einladend und zum ersten Mal fast locker, wenn auch nicht ohne freudige Nervosität, die leise in seinem Hinterkopf pochte. Es lag an Charles, ihn zu sich zu ziehen, über Eriks Stoppeln zu streichen, über sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brust, seinen Bauch und tiefer, Eriks Seufzer tief und leise und zufrieden, als Charles sich schließlich über ihn lehnte und einen Kuss auf Eriks Stirn drückte. Keine Wut, keine Entschlossenheit, nur Leidenschaft von Erik, aber gedämpft und sanft im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken, und er überließ die Entschlossenheit Charles.

 

Die Überraschung am nächsten Tag war, dass Erik plötzlich am Türrahmen lehnte und anscheinend nicht, wie Charles es angenommen hatte, als er am Morgen ohne Erik in seinem Arm aufgewacht war, verschwunden war. Es war jedoch weder unerwartet, dass Erik am nächsten Tag wieder den schwarzen Rollkragenpullover trug, und erst recht nicht, dass er gegen Abend in Charles' Zimmer spazierte, wo dieser gerade selber seinen Koffer packte, und seelenruhig sowohl Charles' anderen schwarzen, wie auch die violetten, blauen und braunen Rollkragenpullis mitnahm. Mit einem unverbesserlichen Grinsen sagte er nur: "Keine Sorge, du kriegst sie alle wieder. Früher oder später."

Wirklich, Erik Lehnsherr würde vermutlich jeden Tag eine neue Überraschung bereit halten.

**Author's Note:**

> Es tut mir Leid, die beiden scheinen mein Hirn gefressen zu haben.
> 
> Nachdem man so viele Fanfiction auf Englisch gelesen hat, fühlt es sich irgendwie komisch an, welche auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Ich fürchte ich bin etwas eingerostet.


End file.
